


the beating of your heart (hand in hand, we wait to die)

by YouAreMyMission



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, E/R - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMission/pseuds/YouAreMyMission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>enjolras, grantaire, and waiting for death to claim them</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beating of your heart (hand in hand, we wait to die)

their love is the velvet darkness

all soft whispers, hot kisses

the clash of teeth on teeth

reminiscent

of blade on blade.

*

a tangle of curls  _brown and blonde_  


mix together

and the delicious sound of

breathy sighs fill the air that is

thick with love/lust.

*

it is the quiet afterward that always

catches them by

surprise

so they lie, tangled in each others hearts

and together, they won't sleep.

*

his love will cry in his arms

and they will sing softly

salt tears

trailing down the faces of boys

who will not live to see the dawn.


End file.
